


中暑

by RAYman



Category: JO1, JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYman/pseuds/RAYman
Summary: ABO薄荷x柑橘又是训练后宿舍乱搞
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鹤平 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	中暑

推开宿舍门一股热浪扑面而来，按了几下电灯开关也没反应，宿舍停电了。大平叹了口气，拉开了窗户，但若有若无的微风根本缓解不了浑身的燥热。

大平去浴室冲了个澡，换了个背心，出来发现木全翔也刚给他发了消息，说宿舍热得实在受不了了，他要和佐藤景瑚一起去商场蹭空调，问大平要不要和他们一起。

一早上的训练仿佛已经把大平整个人都抽空了，他现在实在没有多余的力气再去换衣服戴帽子墨镜口罩全副武装在盛夏大中午顶着太阳出门去商场了。回了句不去了大平就直接躺床上睡觉了。

窗外的蝉不知疲倦地叫着，空气夹杂着湿热的潮气随着呼吸闷在脸上，没一会大平又全身湿透了。他在床上翻来覆去没有睡着，再睁开眼时意识都有些不清晰了，蝉叫声时远时近，想用衣服擦下脸上的汗但似乎连抬手的力气都没有了。

好热。

然而不只是潮湿的空气覆在肌肤表面的闷热，大平感觉体内似乎有股热潮，从头涌到脚，双腿之间有着远超汗液的黏腻，还能感受到有一股暖流顺着股缝流到床单上。

是发情期提前了。

大平用被热得不怎么清醒的脑子花了好久搞清楚事实。他躺在床上艰难地喘息，摸到床头柜里最后一只抑制剂，但发颤的手却根本不听使唤，当又一股情潮在体内汹涌时，大平把抑制剂摔碎了。

大平不知道过了多久，可能是一个小时，可能只有五分钟，只有窗外蝉叫还提醒着时间的流逝。他感觉现在浑身上下都要烧起来了，房间里的空气好像也越来越稀薄，快要呼吸不过来了。

好难受。

“祥生，你房间还......木全说......”  
“有人吗？......”  
隐隐约约听到有人在外面喊话，好像是找自己要什么东西，不行不行不行，现在这样子被别人看见是要出大问题的，大平用残存的理智迫使自己起身拒绝门外的人，但他却根本控制不住声腔，话语在空气中宛转变成了呻吟。

“怎么了？祥生......”

那人好像开门进来了，完蛋了，大平徒劳地躺下身，被烧的稀里糊涂的根本看不清那个人的脸，只闻到一股熟悉的薄荷味，让房间里灼热的空气变得稍微清新了一点。

汐恩，  
是汐恩。

——————  
鹤房宅男回到宿舍准备把上星期没看完的动漫补完，结果看了没几分钟就已经满头大汗，果然没有空调的夏天确实招架不住。他给木全发消息想找他要点冰块降降暑，结果得知木全早就跑去商场了。木全看到鹤房发来的消息才想起来刚才忘了喊好兄弟一起去商场了，于是在鹤房长篇大论谴责自己有难不同当的卑鄙行径之前赶紧告诉他大平祥生还在宿舍，然后关上手机假装下线。

鹤房在大平房间门口敲了半天也没人应，刚刚在手机上发消息也没有回复。不是吧不是吧不是吧，木全和大平什么时候开始合伙来骗我了，鹤房越想越生气，怎么会这样，这究竟是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲？

默默谴责完木全和大平的恶劣行径，鹤房刚想离开，却听见房间有响动，大平好像叫了一声，声音隔着门板和蝉叫听不真切，鹤房又敲了敲门。  
“怎么了？祥生你在里面吗？”  
鹤房扭了下门把手发现门没有关，便推开了门。

房间里充斥着柑橘的味道，好像大平买了一百斤的橘子。鹤房走近发现越来越不对劲，橘子味越来越浓，味道冲得他好渴，嗓子好像快冒烟了，条件反射地做出了吞咽的动作。

走过玄关，鹤房发现大平躺在床上。大平好像刚下了水一样浑身都湿透了，白色的背心被打湿了，一块一块贴在身上变得透明能看见布料下面泛红的肌肤，左边的肩带已经被大平蹭得滑落了，下摆又被掀了上来露出了圆圆的肚脐眼。几缕发丝黏在大平的额头上，他的眼睛也像被打湿了一样，下眼睑沾满了水珠无神地看着自己。

鹤房的嗓子又不自觉地做出了吞咽的动作，再反应过来时他已经抱住了大平。鹤房深吸了一口气，发现满屋的柑橘就来自怀里。带着一点乳香的橘子味像是一千把勾子一样牢牢地勾住了鹤房，他嗓子快要冒烟了，再不做点什么就要渴死了。

鹤房扇了自己一巴掌，稍微清醒了一些，意识到自己正在做什么时他从大平身上弹开。房间里除了橘子味，还多了好多薄荷的味道，一定是刚刚自己没控制住释放出来的，鹤房捂住脸，捋了捋头发，试图平复气息。

然而一只又软又热的手攀到自己的手臂上，  
“汐恩。”  
轻柔的声音混合着信息素萦绕在鼓膜旁边，鹤房脑子快要炸开了，他压住大平，凑向最香甜的后颈，一口咬了下去。柑橘的味道瞬间冲出表皮层，顺着口腔涌入鹤房体内，仿佛真的像吃了一颗熟透了流出汁水的橘子。

——————  
越来越浓的薄荷味就像海浪一样在房间里翻滚着，大平灼烧的身体被冲刷得稍微降了温。他被这似潮水一般的味道包裹着，沉入海底。

好舒服，还想要更多。

薄荷味却突然散开了，身体又开始烧了起来，热潮从血管流向四肢百骸，股间变得更加瘙痒难忍，大平委屈地睁开眼，伸手去试图挽留最后一点薄荷味道。

薄荷，汐恩，薄荷，汐恩。

“汐恩。”

薄荷的海浪从后颈汹涌地冲进身体，浇熄了情热，激得他头皮发麻，脚趾也止不住地蜷缩起来。和以往吃抑制剂不同，这感觉让他很舒服，舒服到想叫出声。意识到这点时大平才发现房间里那声甜腻到有点沙哑的呻吟是他自己发出来的。

————————————  
那呻吟像猫抓一样，鹤房要痒死了，他恶狠狠地把大平双腿分开，挂在自己腰上，手摸向他的下体，那里早已泥泞不堪，手指在穴内搅拌完全没有阻碍。很快三根手指都满足不了大平了，他用小腿蹭了蹭鹤房的腰。鹤房低声骂了一句，握住阴茎，抵着大平的屁股插了进去。

omega的身体构造让大平几乎不需要缓冲就很快适应了alpha粗壮的阴茎，体内的内壁缠了上去吸住肉棒，吸得鹤房后背一紧，差点直接缴械。他在大平温润的体内缓了缓，然后开始抽插起来。

两个人身体紧紧地贴在一起，分泌出的汗液弄得肌肤黏腻不堪。夏日的高温和鹤房打在自己身上沉重炙热的呼吸，还有体内那根像烙铁一样的肉棒让大平的身体快要化成一滩水。他伸手去摸鹤房的肩颈，发现鹤房身体也热的吓人，烫得他把手缩了回去。鹤房捉住他的手，十指相扣压进床单，仿佛不满大平的分心，猛地加快了抽插的速度。

大平被这突然袭击激得尖叫，下体被拍打得啪啪作响，床也被晃得咯吱咯吱响，连窗外的蝉叫声都被盖住了。大平听到这些声音像是才搞清楚他们在干什么一样，脸一下子烧了起来，像熟透的苹果一样，羞耻地闭上眼把脸撇了过去。

鹤房被大平的样子逗笑了，“不是你先开始叫的吗，怎么现在倒开始害羞了？”  
大平羞恼地蹬了蹬鹤房的腰，问他，“所以你本来是找我做什么的？”

鹤房被大平一提醒想起来自己过来的目的，直接保持着抽插的姿势把大平抱了起来，走向厨房。这姿势让鹤房进的更深了，龟头顶到了生殖腔口。大平被顶得穴腔不自主地收缩，全身所有的力气都要被抽走了，但是又怕滑到地上，只能用双腿紧紧地夹住鹤房的腰挂在他身上。阴茎随着步伐有节奏地在穴内顶弄，每走一步大平就哼唧地叫一声，后来便干脆咬住鹤房的肩头，把羞耻的呻吟堵在喉咙里。

短短几步路仿佛走了一个钟头，磨得大平欲仙欲死。终于走到了厨房，鹤房把大平放到柜台上，自己蹲下身打开冰箱冷柜翻找了一会。  
再起身时大平看到鹤房手里多了几块冰块，由于停电的缘故，冰块的棱角已经化了，变得圆圆的，表面还带着一些融化的水。

冰凉的冰块从脖颈移到胸前的红点，再移到柔软的肚皮，最后随着大平颤抖的身体移向早就泥泞的一塌糊涂的下体。

“我本来是想找你借冰块来着...”  
鹤房捏着冰块在大平的身体上留下一道道透明的水渍，笑道，“但是现在看来你好像比我更需要。”

炙热的穴道内突然被塞了一块冰块，大平被刺激得身体都要弹了起来，被鹤房压了下去，柜台上的碗碟被碰得叮当作响，一只勺子直接被扫到了地上。但现在谁都无暇顾及那只勺子，鹤房抬起大平一条腿，一挺身阴茎猛地插了进去。

冰块被推到了腔口，穴内又冰又热，大平爽得浑身颤抖，摇着头眼泪都掉了出来，张着嘴呜呜乱叫，口水都顺着嘴角流了出来。鹤房手扶着大平汗涔涔的后脑勺，伸舌头顺着锁骨舔到嘴角，舔去他汗液口水还有泪水混合在一起的液体，最后吻住了他的嘴，舌头在口腔内凶狠地搅动。鹤房像一只粗鲁的野兽，欺负得大平只能在他身下发出小声的呜咽。

柔软浓郁的柑橘和活力清冽的薄荷混合在一起，形成一股甜蜜又刺激的诱人气息，顺着口腔流入五脏六腑，又顺着呼吸充斥萦绕在整个房间。

大平穴内那块冰化了，和他体内的暖流一起浇在了鹤房的肉棒上。鹤房嘶地吸了口气，顶得更深了。龟头似乎把生殖腔撞开了一个小口，大平惊得瞪大了眼，缩着身子想往后逃。

鹤房抱紧了他，把他的手搭在自己的肩上，安慰着他，“宝贝，别怕。你里面太舒服了，又热又紧，让我进去好不好。”

鹤房柔软的嘴唇蹭着大平的脸，大平被他轻柔的抚慰弄得舒服极了，发出了像猫一般的咕噜咕噜声，点了点头，期待着鹤房的进入。

于是鹤房加快了速度，一下一下正中腔口，一点一点地破开生殖腔。突然他加重了力道，阴茎进入到一个前所未有的深度。在一瞬间大平的意识涣散了，酸涩又充盈的感觉在腹内汹涌，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶涌出来，嘴巴大张却发不出声音，手紧紧抓住鹤房的后背抠出一道道红痕。

鹤房温柔地吻去他脸上的泪水。腔体紧致地包裹着龟头，光是呆在里面就让鹤房爽得直喘粗气。鹤房望着大平湿漉漉的眼睛，意识到大平祥生现在正在自己身下挨操，甚至让自己进入了omega身体最隐秘最柔软的所在，血液直冲鹤房脑门，埋在大平体内的阴茎好像又大了一圈。

大平被鹤房带着去摸自己的小腹，肚皮中间被阴茎挤得凸出来一块长条。他羞得想要缩回手，却被鹤房抓住更用力地按向那块长条。鹤房开始在他的腔内抽插，生殖腔内布满了感觉神经，每一次的触碰都带来高潮一般的快感，大平被逼疯了，再也听不见窗外的蝉叫，也感受不到房间里的黏腻闷热，唯一能感知到的只有体内灭顶的快感。时间停滞了，大平觉得自己被鹤房操了一个世纪，整个身体就像化了的冰块，没有一丝力气软塌塌地滑在鹤房怀里。

大平的小穴被捅得像痉挛一样抽搐着，生殖腔随着他颤抖的身子一阵一阵地吮吸着鹤房的龟头，大量的热潮一股一股地涌出来，连肉棒都堵不住，流在柜台上。

标记他，拥有他，标记他，拥有他，标记他，拥有他。  
标记他。  
想要标记大平的念头在脑内叫嚣，丧失理智的野兽眼睛被逼的通红，一口咬住了大平的脖颈。

鹤房还是在最后一刻退了出来，精液射得大平小腹斑驳不堪。大平已经被操晕过去了，头歪向一侧，口水流下来拉出银丝，穴口还在一张一翕。

已经到了傍晚，房间已经变得昏暗，窗外不知什么时候下起了暴雨，凉风早就把炽热的高温吹走，甚至吹得身上凉嗖嗖的起鸡皮疙瘩。鹤房把大平抱去厕所洗了个澡，重新换了件干净的睡衣。

温度已经降了下来，鹤房抱着大平一起裹在空调毯里，大平还没有醒，平稳的呼吸打在鹤房的胸膛。房间里的味道也逐渐缓和了下来，薄荷柑橘的味道像助眠香薰一样，鹤房舒服地打了个哈欠。

打开手机，来自木全的十一条消息和四个未接来电让鹤房清醒了。

“救命啊，下暴雨了，我没带伞哇！能不能接一下好兄弟！！！”  
“报销你明天一天的饭钱！”  
“在吗？”

“在吗 在吗 在吗！”

“接电话！”  
“求你了，你在干嘛，救救我！”

“你和祥生怎么都不理我”  
“我哭了。”  
“只是下午逛街忘了叫你，别这样啊。”

“算了我淋雨回去”  
“你这周小心点吧。”

......  
感觉身体打了个寒颤，鹤房把大平抱得更紧了。


End file.
